Just Another Rodeo
by Leora Condour
Summary: It's just another rodeo for Applejack, but is it really? When she meets a new pony to the ring, will she be able to focus enough to win that elusive blue ribbon? My first MLP:FiM fic w/an OC! Applejack x OC. R&r please and thanks! Enjoy!
1. Train Ride

So, this is technically my second MLP:FiM fic, but this is my first fanfic in a LONG time I have an OC. I hope you like them! Read and review, please! I greatly appreciate feedback, especially with a fic like this one.

* * *

"So do ya all wanna come?" Applejack smiled at her friends.

"It, well, it sounds-" Rarity began with a small look of disgust gracing her face.

"It sounds wonderful, Applejack! We'd love to go!" Pinkie Pie jumped in, excited to go to any party.

"Yeehaw! This'll be a great way to end my winning streak I'll have at the rodeo!" Applejack said, grinning from ear to ear.

"We wouldn't want to miss out on celebrating our friend's success!" Twilight Sparkle said.

"And I can get a look at up and coming western fashion." Rarity replied.

"Being around so many interesting ponies will be really interesting…and a little stressful." Fluttershy said, adding the last part softly.

"Maybe I can challenge some of the other cowponies to a…a, well, whatever it is they do I can do better!" Rainbow Dash said, swirling around in the air.

"It's settled then; when I return from Canterlot after this year's rodeo ya'll meet me at the Rusty Horseshoe. And ya got the directions to the place, Twilight," here Twilight nodded to Applejack in agreement, "so you'll make sure ya'll get there."

"Yep, sure will! We couldn't miss the amazing after rodeo party!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes to her family and friends, Applejack was on her way to Canterlot. She settled down into her seat on the train and took this time to gaze around the train car at her fellow passengers as they gathered around the snack table. All of them were tough looking earth ponies. By the looks of some of the ponies she could tell what events they competed in. The hale bale toss ponies were all really buff, the barrel racers were all lanky-legged ponies with ridiculously quick reflexes, and then there was the steer wrestlers.

That was the event that always gave Applejack the chills. It was so intense and those ponies that could do it well were always the most amazing to watch out of any competition. She'd always wanted to do it, but the heavy training load and the talk she'd get from Granny Smith was enough to keep her away from it. The few bulls Sweet Apple Acres had were definitely not the ones to practice with either.

But those steer wrestler ponies sure were cute.

She heard a couple boys laughing hard and coming in from another car. She turned to see what was so funny. There were three of them but it was the one in the center, obviously a wrestler, his friend's forelegs wrapped around him as they laughed, that caught Applejack by surprise.

He was a dapple gray with a bright white blaze down his nose and had piercing ice blue eyes. His mane and tail were also a dusty black. His cutie mark showed a pair of bull horns with a lasso around them.

_Wow, he must be _real _good to have his cutie mark show wranglin'._ Applejack thought to herself.

"That's great, Blaine! I can't believe you did that to-" one of the pony's said, busting into laughter before finishing his thought.

"Aw, c'mon guys. It wasn't that funny." Blaine said, dropping his head in embarrassment, his forelock falling over one of his eyes.

"Whatever you say, buddy." His other friend said before they both left him to go to the snack table. Blaine gazed around the car, causing Applejack to turn away quickly before he noticed her staring at him.

Just as soon as she thought she hadn't been seen she heard hoof beats coming closer to her. She braced to be faced by Blaine.

"Hey there, Applejack! Ready for this year's rodeo?" a familiar voice chimed. Applejack turned with a smile to see a friend of hers.

"Hey Jackie! How's the farm?" Applejack replied to the dusty brown, strawberry haired filly that took a seat next to her. They had met a few years back on the same train. Jackie was a barrel racer and definitely had the body for it. Her family had moved their berry farm and so Jackie started participating in Canterlot's rodeo instead of the one usually held in Baltimare which at the time was closer to her.

"Good, the berries are all coming in nicely. How's Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Well that freeze we got late put a little dent in our production, but we're bouncing back pretty well. How's training been?"

"Oh, great. I got a new record back at home! It beats my last time here by a whole 5 seconds!"

"Gee whiz, Jackie! You go!" Applejack cheered for her friend, high-fiving her.

"Now what's this I hear about a 5 shave off of a time?" a voice said behind the two fillies. They turned to see one of the two boys who came in with Blaine. Applejack hadn't noticed it, but his cutie mark made it clear that he was in fact a barrel racer, having to keg barrels on his flank.

"W-well I…" Jackie began, looking away from the blonde, buckskin racer looking at her.

"C'mon there, Jackie, be proud of your record." Applejack said, shoving her friend a little in the shoulder.

"I've got it down to 13 seconds." Jackie muttered.

"Well there, princess, be prepared to get taken down by my easy 11." He snootily responded, even having the nerve to cock his head up.

"Oh come off it, Travis. Everypony here knows you're still at 15." Blaine said, coming over. He pushed his friend behind him some and turned to the two fillies, "Forgive my friend for his intrusion, he can be a little ungentlecolty, if ya'll catch my drift."

"Blaine, I wasn't-" his friend started, but Blaine shoved him behind him.

"Ladies, see ya at the show." Blaine said to them, tipping his head to them before ushering his complaining friend away.

"That was sure sweet, wasn't it AJ?" Jackie said, turning to Applejack. "AJ?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. That was sweet alright." AJ finally snapped to attention, having been staring after Blaine. She hoped that wasn't a blush she was feeling on her cheeks.

* * *

"What was that for, Blaine?" Travis turned around when they were out of earshot of the two fillies.

"Man, ya don't know when to lay off, do ya?" Blaine said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ya don't use boastin' about your record to try to get friendly with the ladies." Blaine said, walking past him to grab a glass of water from the snack table.

Travis snorted, "You think I was tryin'-pfft, with those fillies?"

"It's not the gentlecolt thing to do." Blaine whispered harshly before taking a drink.

"Whatever man," Travis said before wandering off, probably to find Ryder, their hale baler friend.

As Blaine finished off his glass of water he looked back at the two fillies Travis had been harassing. He had seen the one called Jackie at the competitions that Travis was in, but the other...He recognized her by her cutie mark and her hat that she must be Applejack of the Apple family. She was really skilled in varied competitions. But Blaine had never heard about how cute she was.


	2. First Day

"Wow, Celestia always says the right thing, doesn't she AJ?" Jackie said as her and Applejack walked from the commencement ceremony to the cabin they'd be staying at. The first day and a half was set up for last minute practicing before the actual day of competitions. The cabins were nice, small, but nice. And Applejack and Jackie had decided to share one of the smaller ones.

"Yep." Applejack said, reminding herself of her older brother Big Macintosh for a moment and felt a pang of homesickness.

"So are you going out to the party tonight?"

"What party?" Applejack looked quizzically at Jackie.

"They're meeting tonight at one of the little country bars in this part of Canterlot. I was thinking about going for at least a little bit tonight to kick off the rodeo and all." Jackie said, "Who knows, maybe Blaine will be there."

Applejack was instantly flustered, "What makes you think I care if Blaine's there?"

A sly look graced Jackie's face as she lightly shoved Applejack, "C'mon AJ, anypony could tell you think he's cute. But I don't blame you, he is a good lookin' stallion."

Applejack stared forward, determined not to show Jackie the blush she was surely sporting, "He's handsome enough, I guess."

"Handsome enough? Girl, tell me when you last saw a dappled pony with muscles like that."

"Hey, we're here! Home sweet home for a couple days." Applejack said, trying to change topics and quick. She grabbed her key out of her saddlebag and opened the door.

"Wow, if one of us breathes carefully enough we might just be able to stand next to each other in here." Jackie joked, trotting over to her bed, setting her saddlebag down, and plopping down on it. The cabin was like a small studio apartment. There was a sink, a fridge, and one cabinet that made up their kitchen. A small closet-sized door must be their bathroom and the rest of the room was taken up by two beds.

Applejack looked around and sighed in contentment, "You know, being here puts me in the mood to go run. What about you?"

Jackie smiled from her splayed position on the bed. Applejack had no idea how the filly would fit all of her legs onto the tiny bed, "Hay yeah it does! How about we drop our stuff off and go have ourselves a little race?"

"If you're ready to lose, I'm in." Applejack teased.

"You're on!" Jackie replied. Both of them quickly dropped off their things and ran out the door to the track.

* * *

"So how do the steers look this year?" Ryder asked, the dark green pony sporting a black cowboy hat coming up on Blaine's right. Blaine was leaning on the fence to the steer pen and checking out the steers he'd possibly be working.

"Look for yourself, Ryder." Blaine said, nodding toward the grazing cattle.

Ryder leaned up on the fence and looked over the herd. His eyes landed on the one that Blaine had been staring at, "Ya sure this is the wrestling

herd?" Ryder asked apprehensively.

"Yep, this is the wrestlin' herd." Blaine said. They both saw the one steer that must have been at least double the size of the others. He had

that angry look in his eyes even as he grazed.

"Pfft, hopefully you don't get that one there, Blaine." Ryder snorted.

"Don't I know it?" Blaine said.

A giggling sound made both the boys turn to see a couple of fillies walking by. They looked to be barrel racers, long legs and all. Ryder gave a low whistle. The fillies heard this and turned to look at them. Ryder tipped his black Stetson towards them, making the girls trot away giggling even more. Blaine shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend.

Ryder turned to Blaine after catching the last glimpses of the ponies, "What you rollin' your eyes for?"

"You and Travis both." Blaine laughed.

"What of it? I can't believe I haven't caught you chattin' it up with some young filly. You are a star you know, I'd have at least thought you'd hit up one of your fans." Ryder replied.

"I'm here to compete, not to chase tail." Blaine said, returning to gazing out over the steers.

Ryder elbowed Blaine in the side, "You know what they say about all work an' no play, now Blaine." He winked at him, "Go out there and at least flirt with one of those fillies."

As soon as Ryder finished his sentence his name was called out from a few yards away. Both of the ponies turned to see a blonde maned blue eyed filly nodding toward Ryder. Ryder smiled wide and nodded to Blaine before trotting off to her.

Blaine chuckled and turned back around to the steers. What use was it to try and flirt with anypony here when they would just turn around and be heading off in completely different directions within the next few days?

"Aw c'mon, Jackie! We can always race again." A sweet, southern voice whined a distance away.

"You c'mon, Applejack! I lost to you on the first day! How am I gonna do well in the competition?" a different voice chimed. Blaine finally spotted their source. It was the two fillies from the train. He watched as they walked along the pens, slowly coming his way.

"Jackie, you'll do fine. You just had to stretch your legs. And it was one of my courses mostly." Applejack replied. She trotted forward and stopped in front of her friend. "Jackie, you're a great racer. This was an obstacle course. If I were you I'd find it impossible to do the jumps of a course like mine with having such long legs." Applejack came closer to her friend, looking into her eyes, "You're built for racing, Jackie. And this was just one race. You'll do great."

Jackie was quiet, but finally a small smile broke out on her face, "I guess you're right." They hugged each other. Blaine smiled watching the two fillies, _That Applejack sure is sweet._

Jackie looked past Applejack's shoulder as they pulled away and saw Blaine near the steer pen, "Hey, uh I gotta go back to the cabin. Y-You stay here."

Applejack frowned, "Why should I stay?"

"Just trust me. You could look at the cattle! You herd right?" Jackie said, peeking behind Applejack a few times as she slowly scooted away from Applejack.

"Well I guess I-" Applejack said as she turned to find their pen, but she stopped when she about ran into-_ Ah, road apples._ Applejack thought as she looked up into Blaine's ice blue eyes. She turned to find that Jackie had already gone. _I'm gonna get that filly!_ She thought.

"Howdy, lookin' for the herding cattle?" Blaine asked.

Why did her throat have to start drying up? "Uh, y-yeah. You know where they're at?"

"Over this way, near to the wrestlin' steers." Blaine said, he turned to lead her, Applejack moving to walk beside him.

"So, uh, what're you competing in?" Applejack asked, knowing how dumb of a question it was.

Blaine nodded toward his flank, "It isn't obvious?"

Applejack dared a glance at his flank…his strong muscles rippling with each step proving to be pretty distracting, "Steer wrestling?"

Blaine nodded, "Now what is it you compete in other than herding?"

"I do the obstacle course with the hay toss. I also do a little bit of hay bale throwing. It's not my strong suit, but-"

"That's where I recognize you from!" Blaine said, stopping to look at her, "You're the one that put my friend Ryder in his place a few years

back in hay bale tossing!"

Applejack smiled shyly, "Oh, I thought I recognized him on the train." She looked seriously at Blaine for a moment, "He isn't still sore about

that, is he?"

"Oh hey no. You just helped us give him trouble for the longest time." Blaine laughed._ Oh Celestia, help me._ Applejack thought when she heard that rich laugh. It was such an adorable laugh.

Blaine stopped walking and nodded toward the pen on his right, "Here's the herding cattle. They group naturally pretty well."

"That's good to hear." Applejack said, coming over to the fence to look out over the cattle. She stiffened a bit when Blaine came to stand against the fence next to her.

"So, we have yet to formally exchange names." Blaine said turning to face Applejack. He held out his hoof, "My name's Blaine, of the Wild Wheat

Farm."

Applejack smiled at him, taking his hoof into hers, "And I'm Applejack, of the Sweet Apple Acres Farm."

That confirmed it for Blaine, this was the infamous Applejack. And boy did she have the prettiest smile.

They both moved to look back out at the cattle. "At least they seem pretty calm."

"Yeah." Blaine said, "That means they'll move pretty fluidly for you."

Applejack turned to look at Blaine, "Hey, are you planning on..."

Blaine looked over at Applejack, who was trying her best to hide a blush, "...On?"

"Are ya goin' to the party tonight?" Applejack finally got out.

Blaine looked down at the ground, scuffing his hoof in the dirt, "I thought about it, but I don't want to inconvenience my training..."

Applejack's previous happy attitude visibly dimmed as she hung her head down some, "Oh, I understand."

Blaine couldn't help but want to cheer Applejack up, "But I might go for a little bit."

Applejack flashed a demure smile, "I was thinking I might too. For only a little bit though, don't want to inconvenience my training either." she

added the last half quickly.

Blaine smiled, a smile that made Applejack's knees weak, "Well then we could meet each other there. We could talk training strategy and all."

"That sounds great." Applejack replied, "What time were you thinking of going?"

"Oh, probably around 8, you?"

"Same, I'll see you there." Applejack trotted away, a spring in her step.

Blaine watched as the orange filly took her leave, _My Celestia if she isn't the prettiest little thing...Wait…_

And simultaneously the same thought went through both Applejack and Blaine's minds.

_Did I just agree to a date?_


End file.
